The conference entitled Computer-based Technology and Caregiving for Older Adults will focus on the role that technologies such as the Internet, sensors, robotics and others can play in the home care of older adults. The conference will bring together researchers and practitioners in the aging network to learn about current and proposed care giving technologies, issues involved in the use of such technologies, and research priorities for studying the use of computer-based technologies in care giving settings. The conference is the third in a series of conferences coordinated by the SPRY Foundation on the role of technology in supporting improved quality of health for older adults and caregivers. Outcomes of the conference will include a compendium of the state of the art in computer-based technologies for care giving, as well as conference proceedings and a journal article.